Copied by Fear
by Shadowcat2003
Summary: The revenge that backfired. There is no pairing in this story at all, strictly humor.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Copied By Fear

Rated – PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary – The revenge that backfired.

A/N: This story was written by me and my friend Dave. We hope you enjoy.

The Scoobies all sat around the Magic Box one afternoon. Anya stood behind the cash register starring down the door, waiting for someone to walk through. Dawn sat at the table working on her homework with Spike sitting next to her, Willow and Tara sitting on the other side of her whispering to each other. Buffy and Giles were working in the back and Xander was standing near Anya beginning to get board.

Xander looked at the CD player next to him behind the counter. "Does anybody mind if I put a CD player on?" Xander asked looking through the CD collection near it. Everyone responded with a shake of the head or a 'no'. "Any requests…" Dawn jumped excitedly, preparing to state hers, "That isn't a pop band." Dawn moaned, defeated, going back to her homework.

Xander picked a CD he liked opening the lid to the player. He stopped abruptly seeing what had been left in the player. Xander removed the Sex Pistols CD, turning to face the group of people sitting around the table. "Does anyone know how this got in here?" he asked holding the CD for display. Everyone looked to Xander, seeing what the CD was they all shifted their stares to Spike.

"What?" he asked looking guilty. "I don't know how it bloody got there!" he said defensively.

"Well then," Xander continued, "I guess nobody will mind if I..." He began to bend the CD threateningly. Spike jumped up out of his seat and moved so fast he was almost a blur to everyone. He grabbed for his CD as Xander moved to defend himself from Spike's attack. Spike tried to wrap his arms around Xander, preventing him from getting away. Xander struggled in his grasp, twisting to and fro as Spike's hands got closer and closer to his CD. Spike spun Xander around clasping his hands around Xander's. After a few more minutes of struggling everyone heard a 'snap!' that echoed through the room as everyone went silent.

Spike's eyes went wide at the sound. Xander opened his hands revealing the broken CD. "Oh man, that was all you. I was only joking!"

Spike took the broken shards in his hands looking pitiful. He fell to his knees, still clasping the pieces in his hands, as he raised his arms above his head, yelling, "NO!" When he had expelled his despair, he climbed to his feet, pieces still in hand. Spike faced Xander, full vamp face, snarling at him in anger and rage. Xander looked back at him carefully, afraid that Spike may pounce. Spike went back to his human façade as he turned to leave, grabbing his traveling blanket as he went.

"Well, I think that went well." Xander said, relaxing greatly since Spike left, continuing to play a CD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap -2

Spike walked to his crypt growling and snarling all the way. When he reached his destination he entered, slamming the door behind him. He continued to look at the shattered remains of his Sex Pistols CD. He sat on the floor laying the shards upside-down and began to piece it back together. Spike smiled when he had finished and it began to look like its old self again.

He quickly jumped up to get some tape he had lying around. Sitting back down, he began to tape the pieces together. When all the pieces were securely taped, he ran to his CD player, carefully placing it inside, closing the lid. He hit play, followed by skip, until he arrived at his favorite. The laser shifted across the CD as it searched for the song, finally reaching it. Spike listened to the opening as it played, again, and again, and again, and again… Spike ripped the lid open removing the CD hastily and throwing it across the room with a yell of frustration.

"God damn you, Harris! You bloody stupid git!" He continued to curse and tromp around in anger for a little while longer. Claming down a bit, he sat down in his chair, with a huff. "Now what am I goin' to do? That was my favorite CD!" He sat in silence for a minute thinking about what to do. "I've got it!" he said as a light bulb flickered, then went out over his head. "I'll get Harris back with a little spell. Something that can be easily cleaned up afterwards." He thought some on what he should do. He sprang up in excitement, "I'll go to Giles! He'll have lot of books to choose from. I'm sure I'll find something good over there!"

A few hours later the sun had set and Spike prepared to make his journey over to Giles' house. Spike knocked on the door and waited to be let in. "Spike, what are you doing here?" the older man asked confused.

"Oh, you know. Just thought I'd stop by," Giles still gave him a look of confusing, "Bein' in the neighborhood and all that."

"Spike, your crypt is on the other side of town and I know there is nothing around here that would peck your interest causing you to be in my neighborhood," Giles stated.

"Then you don't know me very well!" Spike said defensively. Giles frowned, shaking his head.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Uh, no. Could I, uh, come in."

"Fine." He opened the door wider, making room for him to enter. Spike milled around, looking over shelves and tables to try and find what he was looking for, as Giles closed the door. When Giles faced him, he noticed what Spike was doing.

"Are you sure I can't help you with something?" Giles asked again. Spike turned sharply, knocking a few knick-knacks off of a table top. Giles hurried to pick up the fallen items. "Spike, I don't know why you're here, but…," He was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Giles excused himself as he went to answer it.

Spike watched him go, seeing him continue on into another room. Spike turned back to the books quickly searching for something he could use. "'Magical herbs', uh no, 'Magic Through the Ages', no, no, no, no. No way! Ah, this is what I need, 'How to Conger a Fear Demon.'" He pulled the book from the shelf, shuffling the others about so Giles wouldn't see it missing. Giles entered in the mean time as Spike stood up quickly, stuffing the book in his pants.

"Spike, What are you doing?" Giles asked accusingly.

"Nothin'!"

"Did you just stuff something down your pants?"

"What? NO!" Spike said, sounding as if what he had asked was absurd.

"No, you did. I just saw you! I demand that you show me what's in your pants now!" Spike gave him the legendary 'Spike look', you know the look with the eye brow and the head tilt. "You know what I mean!"

"Look, there is nothing in my pants! And I don't think I like the way I'm bein' interrogated. I think I'll just leave now." He turned himself around and headed toward the exit. Giles watched him go shaking his head in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap – 3

Spike flipped through the book he had acquired from Giles' house. "'Fear demons feed off of the fear of other creatures by creating that fear.' Hmm, that sounds like it might work." He continued to flip pages until he reached the section on conjuring a fear demon. His eyes caught a symbol on another page. "Ah, let's see here," he looked at the procedure to conjure. "I'll have to make a stop at the store, but this is easy!"

The next night Spike made his way to the playground with the book and a can of spray paint. He looked around trying to find a place to create his symbol. He saw the sandbox, deciding it was the best place to do it.

Spike walked over to it getting down on his knees in front of it. He opened the book to the marked page. "The symbol of Sagwack. Alright, now," pulling the lid off the can of spray paint, "We put a line here, a squiggle here, and another line, curvy line, damn it! Bloody hell!" Looking at the curvy line in the wrong spot. He wiped over the sand with his hand, erasing the symbol. "Stupid can."

Spike attempted the symbol a second time, successfully. "There," he looked in the book for the next step. "A drop of blood." He removed a pen knife from his pocket, preparing to slice his palm. He let the blood drop onto the symbol as he read from the book, "I call on you, great and powerful Sagwack," he said in a monotone voice waiting for the summoning to work. It only took a second for the sand in the sandbox to quake and rumble with power. Sand began to spew into the air, raining down on Spike. He ran for cover underneath the slide, waiting for the onslaught of sand to come to a stop.

Sagwack rose above the sand, arms raised above his head in a menacing fashion. "I am the great and powerful, Sagwack. Who is the one…" He stopped mid sentence, noticing that he was alone. He looked around for anyone else when Spike appeared from behind the slide.

Spike squinted his eyes as he got closer to Sagwack. "What the bloody hell is this?" He got back down on his knees getting a closer look at the tiny demon. "Sagwack! You're Sagwack?"

"I am the great and powerful…"

"Yeah I got that part." Spike snatched the book from the ground flipping to the page with a picture of Sagwack. "Actual size! Bloody hell!"

"Are you the one who has summoned me?"

"Yeah," Spike said defeated. "You're not what I expected though. I thought you'd be bigger."

"I am the great and powerful Sagwack. Bow before me and fear me, my minion!"

"Ah no, that's where you're wrong." Sagwack stared at him confused by Spike's behavior. Never had Sagwack had a minion who refused to cooperate. "I've never been anyone's minion in my 121 years of being a vampire, and I don't plan to start now. Especially to a small fry like you."

"Then I must complete my mission on my own and find my followers." He began to make his way to a side of the sandbox. However the wall of the sandbox was three inches taller than he was. Sagwack came to a stop, looking up at the wall in front of him. He tried to jump and reach for the top several times, but was unsuccessful. Spike watched him with a smile on his face as Sagwack failed time and time again.

"Need some help to start your mission?" Spike asked with a laugh. Sagwack glared in response, but prepared to accept the help offered to him none the less. He nodded his head in response. "Well I've got some bad news for you, Sagwack." Sagwack gave him another confused look. "You aren't goin' anywhere. I summoned you, so you work for me now." Spike reached in and picked him up around the middle.

"But this isn't how it works!" Sagwack carried on, trying to fight his way free of Spike's grasp.

"It works for me," Spike said simply, heading back to his crypt. "You're part of a little plan I have brewin' for Harris." Sagwack gave up his struggling and remained still in Spikes hand with a scowl on his face, drumming his fingers against Spike's hand in annoyance of his current situation.


	4. Chaoter 4

Chap – 4

"So I need you to do what you do best as revenge for Harris," Spike explained, looking down at Sagwack, who was sitting on top of a small table.

"I do not work for you! You do not control me! I am the great and powerful…" Spike sprayed him with a spray bottle, interrupting his speech.

"Look, Jiminy, no more of that, alright?" Sagwack wrung his arms out of all the water that had been aimed at him.

"My name is not Jiminy, I am the great -," Spike flashed the bottle in his direction again as a warning. "Fine!" he growled out. "I'll do as you ask of me."

"Good."

The next afternoon Spike came running into the Magic Box, flapping his arms about attempting to put himself out. Everybody continued on with their business, never acknowledging the fact that he had almost burst into flames. He saw Xander once again over by the counter near Anya, like he was the other day. Spike walked up to him glaring all the way. Xander quirked an eye brow at him questioningly, as Spike held his finger up signaling the 'hold on a second' sign.

Spike began to rifle through the inner pockets of his duster searching for something. As he went through the first pocket he removed lighter, cigarettes, a flask, and a few scattered, crumpled up bills. Going to the net pocket on that side he continued to remove a yo-yo, a pair of thong underwear, which gained a questioning response from Xander as he lifted them up by his fore finger, "Don't judge me." Spike had some trouble pulling the last thing out, yanking it really hard and causing Anya to start at the sight of it, being a stuffed bunny and everything. "Oh yeah, forgot I had this in here. I was saving that for you at a later time," Spike said to Anya with a mischievous grin. "Bloody hell it's in here somewhere!" He began to shuffle through things more quickly. A small pile of change made it on to the counter top along with an old crumpled picture of Angel, and a small bottle of traveling hair gel, for touch ups. "Ah ha!" he cried on triumph, "Here it is." Spike placed Sagwack on top of the counter away from the pile. "Alright, now do your stuff, Jiminy."

Sagwack stared daggers at Spike, but turned around to face Xander, prepared to do Spike's bidding, in fear of being sprayed with water for the twentieth time in under twenty four hours. "I am the great and powerful Sagwack! I am the bringer of terror!"

"Hey! What did I tell you about that great and powerful shit?"

Sagwack sighed deeply, becoming very annoyed with Spike. "Right." He took a deep breath raising his arms in the air as Xander looked on confused as to was taking place before his eyes. Sagwack brought his hands next to his eyes and wiggled his fingers at Xander, who proceeded to laugh.

"You know, Spike, Buffy and Giles are going to be mad that you summoned a demon," Spike became frustrated at the lack of progress the little fear demon was making.

Spike picked him up and moved him down to the other end of the counter to talk. Xander took that moment to look through the pile of crap Spike had dumped. "Ok, what seems to be the problem here, Jiminy?"

Sagwack ignored Spike's continuous 'Jiminy joke' as he answered. "I don't know. This has never happened before. I've always been able to perform. It's almost like he's immune to my ability."

"Why don't you give it another go." Sagwack nodded his head in response as he walked back over to Xander.

Going through the same procedure again, Sagwack was still unsuccessful in terrorizing Xander. In fact it had the complete opposite effect. "Look, you guys, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're annoying the hell out of me." Spike huffed in frustration grabbing Sagwack and stuffing him back in his pocket.

He walked out of the Magic Box and headed back to his crypt.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked seeing Spike leave, looking defeated.

"Spike was trying to scare me with a fear demon I think."

"Like the one from the frat house a few years ago?"  
"Yeah, but it wasn't the same one. I guess one you squash one, you're done being effected by them." Willow shrugged in response.

"Alright, look you poor excuse for a fear demon! I thought you could do the trick!" Spike continued to pace around his crypt angry and confused. "I know how you feel. I remember when the only thing I was good at was lost, and had failed me. Nothin' left but fightin' the good fight and all that rot." He sighed "I have no use for you now. And I don't know how to send you back to where you came from. So you're free. Go spread fear all across the bloody world. Do what you like." Spike left Sagwack on the top of a table and headed down to the lowed half of his crypt.

Sagwack stood alone, confused s to why Xander had been unaffected by his power. 'What if I've lost my power?' he thought, 'what if I serve no purpose anymore? What will I do?' He thought on this for a few minutes. 'Spike had just said he had something like this happen to him.' Maybe Spike could show him how to live with out having no purpose. Sagwack nodded his head. Yes, maybe Spike could be of some help after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap-5

Spike came up the stairs late the next afternoon to find Sagwack still sitting on the table top. "Problem leaving this morning, Jiminy?" Sagwack ignored him as he continued to think. "Hey, do ya hear me?"

"Last night you said that you knew how I felt, to have the one thing you were good at taken from you, your main purpose. I want you to teach me how to go through life without a purpose."

"Hey I have a purpose!" Spike yelled in his defense.

"And what purpose is that?" Sagwack looked up at Spike expectantly, waiting his response.

"I have a purpose, it's a very important purpose. It's ah…protecting the Slayer."

Sagwack looked confused, "But you're a vampire. The Slayer is your natural enemy."

"Look I've got my purpose. It's not my fault you lost yours, so back off!"

"Then I want to share your purpose. We can protect the Slayer together."

"No way!" Spike stuck his head out the door, checking to see if the sun had gone down. "I'm going to Willie's Bar. When I get back, I want you gone, got that?"

"No, wait, let me come with you. You must show me how to protect the Slayer!" Sagwack ran after Spike as he pulled his duster on and walked out the door.

Spike sat down on a bar stool as Willie walked over to him to take his order. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have an O+." Willie walked off to fill the order.

Just then Sagwack appeared, climbing onto the bar. Spike caught the movement out of the corner of his eye causing him to do a double take. "How did you get here so fast?"

"It's a secret."

"Funny." Willie returned with Spike's blood, placing it in front of him. Willie glanced at Sagwack.

"Is this a friend of yours, Spike?"

"No!" Spike answered quickly.

"Spike and I protect the Slayer together," Sagwack began to explain, but Spike reached for him, covering his face. Many nearby occupants of the bar began to stare at the pair of them. Spike glared at Sagwack.

"Well ah, would you like something from the bar?"

Sagwack had in-taken more than enough liquor for one so small as himself, and was now pretty well drunk. Spike, after having his share as well, decided it was time to leave. He laid some cash on the bar for his tab, getting up to leave. Willie checked the sum before accepting it. "Hey, Spike, who's gonna pay for short stuff here?" Willie asked pointing at Sagwack.

Spike saw Sagwack attempting to get down form the bar to follow him. "Ug! Bloody hell! How much more?"

"About 70."

"What?" Spike yelled.

"Ah, yeah, that's about right."

"Fine!" Spike pulled out some more bills placing them with the rest.

"And here, this belongs to you." Willie handed Sagwack to Spike. Spike sighed, taking the fear demon from Willie and stuffing him in his pocket.

"Where are we going now?" Sagwack asked in his drunken state.

"To the Bronze."

"What will we do there?"

"Don't worry about it."

They arrived at the Bronze a little while later. Spike entered throughthe back way, stopping at the counter for second beforeheading straight up the stairs to the balcony. He sat down at a table that looked over the edge giving him a full view of the ground floor. He felt something struggling to get out in his pocket. "Where are we?" Spike pulledSagwack out of his pocket, setting him on the table. "What are you doing here? Is the Slayer here?"

"Cool your jets, Jiminy," he responded pulling him back away from the edge of the table. "She's right down there." Spike pointed down into the crowd below.

"We must go to her, right? Why are we up here?"

"No, we stay here! She's not supposed to know I'm up here," Spike explained.

A waitress came by a few minutes later with Spike's order he had placed when he had entered. Sagwack turned around on its arrival. "What is this?" he asked smelling it.

"It's a bloomin' onion."

"A bloomin' onion?"

"Never mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Chap-6

The next afternoon Spike came charging into the Magic Box. He threw his blanket on a near by chair. Anya and Willow both looked up as he entered. As Spike stood in the middle of the room, Willow continued to stare at him. "Spike, what happened to your jacket?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's a hole," she explained.

"Where?" he asked as he spun around, trying to look for it.

"In the back."

"I can't see it!" He continued to spin.

"Take it off and look at it!" He did as she suggested and saw a rather large small hole in the center of his duster.

"What the bloody hell is this? How did this happen?" As he continued to expel l strains of course words and phrases, Sagwack walked in behind a costumer who had entered. Spike looked down at him as he got closer. He bent down to pick Sagwack up and put him on the counter.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do ya think you're doin'?" the demon yelled at Spike in a British accent as he placed him on the counter.

"What the bloody hell did you say?"

"I said, 'What the bloody hell do ya think you're doin'!"

"Would you look at this," Spike began addressing the girls in the store, "Jiminy here thinks he's English!" he finished with a laugh.

"My name's not Jiminy, you stupid git! It's Tack!"

"He just called me a stupid git!" Everyone just stared at him. "Isn't anyone gonna to do anything?" The girls went back to what they had been doing. Spike glared at them in response, "Fine." Spike looked over 'Tack' noticing that he had dyed his hair blonde and found where the hole in his duster came from. "Hey, you're the one who put the hole in my duster!"

"Bugger off! Look we have a job to do!" Sagwack told Spike sternly.

Spike quirked an eye brow at him, "And what is that?"

"We need to protect the Slayer!" Everybody looked at Spike. He just stood there and smiled.

"Excuse us, Jiminy and…,"

"It's Tack!"

"Ah, Tack and I need to have a little talk. Um, I'll see you all later." Spike grabbed Sagwack, stuffing him in his pocket as he left. Spike ran into Buffy as he exited. "Watch it, Slayer!"

Sagwack perked up at hearing 'Slayer'. "The Slayer, where?" He tried to look out the top of the pocket. "Stay there, we're here to protect you!"

"Shut up!" Spike yelled at him. "What have I told you about spouting off like that?"

Later that night, Spike was preparing to leave again for the evening. As he double checked to make sure that he had everything, he went to head out. "Please take me with you!" Sagwack begged, following Spike.

"No!"

"Aw, please! Let me go?"

Spike sighed, "Fine! But no more about protecting the Slayer alright!" Sagwack nodded. "You can't talk about crap like that around the crowd we're hangin' out with tonight."

They arrived at a demon bar a little while later. Spike walked in heading to the back. He went into a back room where his poker 'buddies' were waiting for him. "Hey, Spike!" Clem said as he entered and sat down.

"Yeah, hi." Spike situated himself looking across to a horned demon named Mac. "Could you spot me a few?" Mac glared at him as Spike glanced at his kitten stock. "Never mind."

"Here ya go, Spike. You can have some of mine, just remember to pay me back," Clem said handing him a few kittens.

"Always do," he answered accepting them.

"Actually, Spike. You still owe me for the last…"

"Yeah, yeah thanks."

The movement in Spike's pocket began to bother him and he soon threw Sagwack onto the poker table. "What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Sagwack asked looking around. "What the bloody hell are those?"

"Shut up, Tack!" Sagwack huffed out a sigh as he watched the kittens walk around the table. An orange tabby kitten walked up to him, sniffing and nuzzling his face. Sagwack pet the kitten in return, climbing up onto its back. Sagwack proceeded to ride the kitten around the table, knocking over drinks and messing up cards all over the table.

"Hey, what are you doing?" everyone at the table yelled.

"Spike, take your pip-squeak and go!" Mac yelled at him.

"What?" Spike said annoyed.

"Both of you go now!"

Spike sat on the curb outside the bar with Sagwack sitting next to him. "You know, you're more trouble than you're worth," Spike said glaring at the tiny fear demon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap-7

The next morning Spike entered the Magic Box and sat down at the table across from Buffy. He sighed deeply, looking at his hands. Buffy glanced up at him when he entered then went back to what she was reading. After a few minutes she spoke, "So where's your mini-you?"

"What? Oh, as far away from me as possible. I have him locked up in a cage down in the crypt." She frowned at him. "I had to do something. Every time I went out and left him he was right there! Followed me every where, I have no idea how he did it. And I have no idea how to get rid of him. I told him he was free to go and…"

"Let me get this straight, you conjured a demon that you know nothing about, then wanted to release him onto the world…oh wait, never mind."

"What do ya mean never mind?"

"You would do something like that."

"Oh." He thought about it for a second, "You're right, I would. Besides, it's all Harris's fault!"

"Whatever." She went back to her book.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm going to be stuck with this guy forever."

"You know, there is one way to get ride of him," Buffy said without looking up at him.

"Really!" Spike asked excitedly.

"Just squish him," she said simply.

Spike stared at her blankly. "That's it? Squish him."

"Yup."

"And why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"It was much more fun to watch you suffer."

"It seems that's all I do."

"Besides we were low on entertainment this week. It was either you or listen to Xander tell the same jokes over again. You filled the quota for the next two months. We'll be laughing about you for awhile."

"Funny, Slayer. What else is new?" he said sarcastically as he got up and headed for the door, making sure his blanket was properly positioned.

"Hey, Tack," Spike called as he entered his crypt. "We're going to play a little game."


End file.
